Compared with a traditional screen, a flexible screen not only has lighter weight, thinner size and lower power consumption but also has a higher endurance capability, and at the same time, the flexible screen is applied widely due to its characteristics of bendability and better flexibility.
In addition, based on the characteristic of better flexibility of the flexible screen, parameter values such as luminance, volume and vibration and so on of the electronic device can be adjusted by pressing the flexible screen in the prior art.
Inventors of the present disclosure find that the prior art has at least following technical problems: in the prior art, when a user performs bending operation on the flexible screen, several force bearing points would always act on the flexible screen simultaneously, therefore, once force bearing at a point of these force bearing points satisfies the requirement for adjusting parameter values such as luminance, volume and vibration and so on of the electronic device, the electronic device would misjudge the bending operation which should be only a bending operation as an operation of adjusting parameters such as luminance and so on. That is, in the prior art, the technical problem of false operation would occur easily in the process of bending the flexible screen.